The Blue Box and the Universe's Maintenance Man
by Fable Bones
Summary: What would you do if a Blue Box mysteriously appeared in the middle of the night?
1. Sweet Dreams

~~~~Prologue~~~~

_The infinite expanse of space spreads out all around me as I lean out of the Blue Box that has become my second home. Millions of galaxies and uncountable stars stretch as far as I can see; it seems like I could reach out and touch one of them. _

_Unaware of what I am doing, I reach my hand out into the open space, and I feel the raw energy and light welcome my skin. As I gaze over only a small bit of what the universe has to offer, it becomes glaringly obvious to me how small I actually am. Strangely, I'm not scared by this. _

_A sense of peace washes over me, and I let myself float gently away from the Blue Box. Before I vanish into what some people lovingly refer to as oblivion, a hand grabs mine gently. I look back towards the door of my Blue Box and see the man who is so familiar to me he is like family. But why can't I recall his name? _

_His eyes look older than time itself and are unbearably sad, but his smile is that of a much younger and happier man. His floppy hair, bowtie, and tweed jacket would have seemed strange on anyone else, but I think it suits him. As he pulls me back into the Blue Box he whispered three words to me. _

_"Wake up, June."_


	2. A New Discovery

**Here's the next chapter, my dear readers. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, they are very much appreciated. **

**I'm still new to writing fan fiction; so any tips, suggestions, or constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

I shoot up in my bed with a name on my lips, but the dream is fading faster than I can remember it. I glance over at the alarm clock on the night stand by my bed. It's 3:25 am on a Tuesday morning, and it's way too early to be thinking. With a groan, I swing my legs off the bed and fully sit up. I yawn and rub my eyes. I really shouldn't be up; I have school today. I honestly can't help it though.

For the past month I've had the same dream over and over again. I've talked to my friends and my parents about it, but no one has any answers for me. Dreams are supposed to mean or signify something, and I just can't figure out this dream. As my pounding heart settles to a steady beat, I try desperately to remember what I was going to say to the funny man in the bowtie. That's when I notice it; my small bedroom is freezing. Getting up from my bed, I walk the five steps it takes to get to my window. The curtains flutter in the cool, night time breeze as the fall air floods in from my open window. I stare at the window in confusion; I was sure I had closed that window before going to bed.

Shaking the remaining slumber from my eyes, I turn on my desk lamp directly next to the window. As I lean in to examine my window, I notice the lock on my window is still turned to the shut position and nothing around or on my window ledge was moved. Could I have forgotten to shut it? It's honestly the most likely possibility; windows don't just open by themselves, well not normally. I sigh and turn to go back to bed so I can be half awake at school tomorrow—err today, but some gut instinct stops me dead.

My eyes take a fleeting glance at the cornfield right outside my house, and they automatically find what made me turn back. Immediately I can see that this is not normal. The farm my family currently lives on has been passed down generation to generation for as long as anyone can remember. I've lived here my whole life, and I can say with certainty that I've never seen that—a roughly shed shaped object—out in the fields before.

It's definitely not time for the morning field work to start; my dad and his hired workers usually start their day's work at six o'clock sharp. I lean out the window slightly to get a better view of the thing that has mysteriously appeared in our field. As I scrutinize it, a flash of recognition shoots through me. I recoil with a sharp gasp and drop down against the wall beneath my window.

The object in the field, it's the same Blue Box from my dream, but it's in real life.

This can't be happening; nothing about this situation is even remotely possible. Imaginary Blue Boxes don't just appear, windows don't just magically open, and most dreams really don't turn out to be true- all Disney songs aside. As my panic begins to rise up like a tidal wave within me, I subconsciously tuck my knees around my chin and place my hands over my face. I need to fight the swelling panic and think through. There has to be a logical explanation somewhere.

I take a deep breath; a rational, sane person would first double check if the Box they thought they saw was real. I take another breathe, and I tentatively move on to my knees and place my hand on the window ledge. _Okay brain_, I think to myself, _we can do this._ I slowly move my head and eyes above the ledge in view of the Box. After a quick look that felt all too long, I pop my head back down. I got a good enough look at the Blue Box to confirm that it's real and I'm not seeing things, but I didn't let the Box see me. Wait can it even see? It's a Box for crying out loud! I don't think it can, but I imagine you can't be too careful with suddenly real imaginary things.

As one of my questions was answered, tons more emerged. What is the Box from my dream doing here and what does it want from me? In my dream, the Box didn't seem to want to harm me, but again I can't be too careful. It just seemed that the Box was quite fond of me and I of it. A sudden epiphany rocks through me. The dream can be my reference manual for this whole thing! Why didn't I think of that earlier? It's like I'm half asleep or something. Oh, wait; I am. As wrack my head for the answers, a sudden remembrance hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Doctor…" The whispered phrase stumbles from my mouth, and suddenly I'm not afraid. The half memories form together again in an exhilarating rush. Although I can't quite see the whole picture, it doesn't quite matter to me as much. Somehow I know the Blue Box and the man it contains are friends. I have no idea how or why my gut instinct is now trust when it was fear not five minutes ago, but I feel curiosity and excitement grip me like a hurricane. With that knowledge filling my head, I stand up from my wooden floor grinning like a madman, and I decide then and there I will go and explore the Box.

I rush to my clothing drawer and grab a pair of jeans, my _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ t-shirt, and my socks which I tug on in a hurry. I grab a dark blue and black sweatshirt from my closet as well as grabbing my red converse to slip on. My fingers fly as I tie my shoes; soon I am grabbing the remaining items I want on my quest- my sketch book and a flash light- and shove them in my jeans pocket with my phone. I run a hand through my short, very vibrant blue hair, and then I'm ready to set off on my adventure.

I creep out my bedroom door and into the upstairs hallway of my family's house. Getting down the creaky, old stairs without making noise is usually a challenge for me, but tonight it's like I'm an entirely different person. The old floorboards of the family farmhouse are silent as I descend onto the first floor. The frozen images of my ancestors smile down on me as if to say its okay that I'm sneaking out, on a school night/day nonetheless. I make it all the way downstairs before I even let myself breathe; I'm through the old yet spacious kitchen and out the back door as quick as lightening.

I let out a quiet, yet exhilarated laugh and then I'm off. The movement of my limbs energizes me as I draw ever nearer. The Blue Box of my dreams is so close, yet at the same time as far away as ever. I take care not to hit the ears of corn as I run, but I still move as quickly as I can. Before too long, I emerge from the long stalks and find myself directly in front of the Blue Box. Without meaning to, I reach out and touch the very thing that has plagued my dreams for weeks.

The dark blue painted wood thrums under my open palm; it feels almost alive. Looking up I see two signs on its front doors. The first, top one is white lettering on a black background; it reads "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX". The second one is much smaller and is at my chest level, and it also has way more text. Shining my flashlight on it, the sign reads "Police Telephone, FREE For use of PUBLIC, Advice & Assistance Obtainable Immediately, Officer & Cars Respond to all calls, Pull to Open". There is light on top of the Police Box that is flickering slightly; two windows with six panes that face me start at about eye level and continue until completely over my head. I gulp, and look back up at the sign that named this a Police Box.

I don't feel quite ready to enter the mystery Box yet, but I do walk around the outside several times. Once, twice, maybe five times- I honestly lost count- I circle the Box; all the while with my hand still on it. I take yet another deep breath and pause in front of the doors that I had seen so many times. I glance back at my house.

I could still go back; no one had to know I was here. I have a feeling the Police Box would disappear before anyone else has a chance to see it though. This is might only chance to have this adventure, my only chance to live this life. As a stand at the door, I feel something inside of me shift, something big. I turn away from my house and my old life all at once; there is no looking back from here on out. My hand grasps the handle of the Police Box door and without further ado; I open both its door and a door to my new existence.

* * *

**That's all for now; I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'm going to try and post the next chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday. **

**Until then, DFTBA! **


	3. He's the Doctor

The inside is, in a word, impossible; it was absolutely illogical! The Police Box is- to put it simply- bigger on the inside! I duck my head back out and see the same old, small box. Still gawking at the physical impossibilities, I look back inside and see a room bigger than most rooms in my house.

There are four stair cases leading to various places; I don't know exactly where yet but I to find out soon. In the center, the very heart of the room is a column of bluish light that is surrounded by a table thing with tons of buttons, flashing lights, and a circle thing on the bottom, and at the top are circular bands with what seems like an alien language on it. Across from those is something that looks like an electronics switch board with a chair next to it. In a state of absolute awe, I move towards the column.

"Impressive, right?" a voice says from behind me. I jump, startled and turn around, and see the man with the floppy hair and bowtie from my dream standing on one of the stairwells. The smile on his face is like a kid's on Christmas morning, his eyes are lit up with a mixture of glee, pride, and amusement, and overall he seems happy. Before I can quit gawking and respond to his question, he continues talking in his bouncy, distinctly British accent.

"I know," he sang with an almost impish grin on his face. He moves towards the column of blue light, and walks around it and towards me with a spring in his gait.

"Right," he says with a clap of his hands, "Box appears from the sky, man appears in the box, man is possibly an alien, and look at you! Just standing there! Brilliant! Now I bet you have some questions June, I am right? Of course I am. Honestly, ask away."

He stands there waiting expectantly for me to speak up, but I'm still shocked he knows my name. He always did in the dream, yet it is still startling to hear it. For a moment I am too stunned to speak. I snap out of it when a look of concern passes his face. For some reason, I don't want to worry him.

"You are the Doctor, right?" my voice comes out small and timid; his face softens at that.

"Yes, I am the Doctor. This is my ship the TARDIS, or, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. This is the consol room; the consol being that big column over there. I believe you two have met?"

"Yes," I nod, "It's bigger on the inside." I say with the disbelief evident in my voice. The Doctor smiles again.

"I know." He intones with the same excitement as before.

"If you don't mind my asking Doctor," I say with a little more confidence, "Why am I here? What do you want with me…and why have you been in my dreams?"

"Well," the Doctor responds, "First you have to understand that time is all bumpy, wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff. Like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays."

"So this is a Saturday?" I ask. The Doctor smiles and his eyes light up.

"Yes, and a great one at that. The dreams were the TARDIS's doing. Some-"

"Wait, what? Your ship is actually alive! That's so awesome!"

"I know," he beams. I can't help but smile back at him.

"So let's get started shall we? Stars to see, planets to save-"he starts as I interrupt him.

"Doctor? You still haven't answered my other question. Why am I here, why me?"

The Doctor glances at me so fast that if I wasn't looking, I would have missed it. In that one look, I saw the same sadness he had in my dream.

"The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes—very rarely—impossible things just happen and we call them miracles," he answered solemnly, "I can't fully explain, it's a fixed point in time, but one day June, I promise you will know why I chose you."

"Alright Doctor. Just one more question. Where are we going?"

The Doctor lit up again and bounded over to me. With a wide smile that stretched to his eyes, he grabs my hand and leads me to the TARDIS controls.

"All of time and space; everywhere and anywhere; ever star that ever was. Where do you want to start?"


	4. Author's Note

**Thanks for all the follows, my dear readers!**

**This is it for now. Should I continue with the story?**

**What would guys like to see? **

**I'm open to suggestions, and feel free to help me improve my writing.**

**Thanks again! :D**

**~Fable **


End file.
